40 Weeks
by lkol
Summary: Booth and Brennan's journey into pre-parenthood. One shots from different times in Brennan's pregnancy. Rated T for leeway for possible scenes I write. Hugs, comfort, laughter, tears . . . I've got it all here.
1. Tiny

**Well, I busted this one out while trying to ignore my honors english books that I have to finish in three days. Ugh. This is my first Bones fic, but not first fic overall. This will be mostly one-shots with Brennan and Booth and their growing baby. Some will be companion pieces, but most won't be. Happy reading! Review please! I want to know what you guys think. **

* * *

><p>Dr. Temperance Brennan had always been happy with herself, mentally and bodily, in her adult life. She was confident and it showed in her private life, as well as her professional one. For the first time since her teen years, Brennan didn't know how she felt about her body. In the recent weeks, her body changed. She was frequently nauseous and had to resort to holding her breath for long periods of time while she examined bodies. Thankfully, her doctor told her that the phase was going to end quickly. Also to her chagrin, she now had to pee approximately every five minutes. Her breasts had grown almost two cup sizes, much to her annoyance and Booth's delight. Her skin had recently started to darken in some places. But her greatest annoyance was her belly.<p>

Or rather, her lack of a belly. She and Booth had told their friends and family, but the only thing they had to show was their ultrasounds. Her pregnant belly was only a mere bump, and almost seventeen weeks in they, she and Booth, wanted to see her belly.

Brennan smoothed a hand down her still-flat stomach and sighed. She turned to the side, looking into the mirror, and was again disappointed to see nothing. Nada. Zip. All that she could see was a tiny, practically unnoticeable bump between her hips. It wasn't even a bump. It looked like she simply ate too much at dinner. Brennan lifted her shirt to her breasts, turned to her other side, and let out a half-sigh-half-scream and flopped on the bed behind her.

"Bones ?" Booth's voice floated to her ears from the kitchen.

Brennan let out a strangled groan-like noise and didn't move a muscle. She heard Booth's footsteps and raised herself on her elbows to look at him.

His eyes softened when he saw her near helpless look.

"Oh, baby. What's wrong?" He walked towards her and laid down hext to her on the bed. He gathered Brennan in his arms and she rested her head against his soulder. She let out another strangled sigh and wiped her wetting eyes.

"I don't know. I find that being pregnant can be very annoying. And these stupid hormones aren't helping at all." Booth smiled softly and kissed her temple.

"We're almost halfway through, you know." He smiled at her, "In a few months we'll have a little baby girl."

"Or boy."

"Or boy," he agreed.

"I just - I wish we had something to _show_ for it. I want to see our baby growing. I'm almost eighteen weeks, Booth. And all we have is untrasounds and a tiny, non-existant bump. Angela has three times as big as me when she was eighteen weeks."

He smoothed her hair back and laid his free hand on her teeny bump, "I know, Bones. I wish I could see it too. but remember what your doctor said? That some women's bellies expand practically over night? Maybe the baby's just a late bloomer. And Angela wasn't _that _big."

Brennan sighed again. She moved her hand to rest on Booth's at her stomach and she played with his fingers.

"And you know what else, baby? You're beautiful either way. Hugely pregnant or tiny bump, you're gorgeous. All the time, baby."

She smiled and chuckled softly, "You always know what to say to make me feel better." She angled her head to kiss him.

He broke the kiss and smirked at her, "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?"

She scoffed and hit his chest softly, her mood lifting. He feigned a hurt look and scooted down to her stomach. He lifted her shirt and kissed her bump lightly before looking back up at her, smiling.


	2. 4:47

And look, I busted out another! :)

* * *

><p>4:47<p>

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth quietly opened the door to the apartment, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door. He slipped off his shoes and placed his overcoat on the hook. He sighed, running a hand over his face. He quietly made his way to the bedroom, almost too exhausted to make it there. He opened the door and smiled, seeing Brennan sleeping, curled into a half ball, clutching his pillow. Her hand was resting on the side of her large baby bump.<p>

Booth closed the door behind him and stripped. Left in nothing but his boxers, he slid in the side of the bed, moving behind Brennan and molding his body to hers. He slipped an arm around her, resting his hand on hers at her belly. She stirred slightly, enough to know that he was back home.

She sighed quietly, "I'm glad you're back,"

"Me too, baby. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmh, goodnight Booth, I love you,"

His body froze, but his mind was gearing back up, whirring so loud he was sure that she could hear it. _Did she really just say that? "I love you"? _Booth moved his head slightly, looking down at her, making sure she was asleep. He remembered something his mother told him once, something about the subconscious of the brain when sleeping . . . ? He and Jared used to ask her permission for various plans when she was asleep, and took her murmured "Mmm-hmm"s as a yes.

Booth looked back at Brennan and his eyed softened. _She loved him. Temperance Brennan loved him. Seeley Booth. And he loved her back._ He grinned stupidly, basking in the love for a moment. But his exhaustion kicked back in and he shook his head, determined to have a goodnight's sleep after the undercover operation. He looked at the clock, its bright green numbers showing the time. 4:47. _Great. There goes the goodnight's sleep. _


	3. Kittens

I've got another one for you guys. My mom told me that she had this dream a few times before she gave birth to my sister, and I decided that Brennan would too. Tell me what you think.

Kittens

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, Dr, Brennan, one more push and you'll have your baby! One more!"<em>

_Brennan pushed hard and long, a slight yell coming from her lips. Booth rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear._

_Soon it was over; they both heard a loud meowing cry and looked at each other, their eyes shining with unshed tears. They both smiled and laughed at each other._

"_A baby, Bones. We're got our baby, a perfect little baby girl." Booth looked toward the doctor, who was walking to the hospital bed. She had a small bundle in her arms. The doctor settled the bundle in Brennan's arms and she and Booth were speechless._

_Finally, Booth broke the silence, "She's perfect, baby." Both he and Brennan inspected the baby, looking at her small, pointed ears and her tiny pink nose. Her eyes were closed, but they both knew it would be a while until they opened. Their baby's body was small, but her legs were slightly bigger, her paws contracting and retracting, her small white claws popping in and out. _

Brennan woke with a loud gasp, her body sweaty and hot. Booth stirred a little next to her.

"Bones? What's wrong? Is the baby here?"

She didn't speak, only breathing in and out quickly, one hand on her chest, the other on her swelled abdomen. Booth sat up and looked at her, examining her body for any signs of labor or injury.

"A kitten. A _cat,_" Brennan was whispering to herself, looking more and more irritated and confused as she thought over her dream. "A kitten?" She let out a long breath, finally looking at Booth.

"I – I – I just dreamt that I gave birth to a cat! Again! And we were _okay_ with it! Again! And _you, _you kept going on about how _perfect _she was! I don't want to give birth to a cat, Booth!"

Booth laughed quietly to himself, looking down so that she wouldn't see. "I don't want you to give birth to a cat either, Bones. I definitely want a _human_ baby girl."

"Or boy! You always seem to forget that we could have a boy," She still looked distressed, and he gently sat her up next to him, rubbing small circles on her back. Brennan sighed, putting her head in her hands. They sat together for a few minutes before Brennan lay back down.

"A kitten. Ha! Yeah right . . . That's going to happen." She laughed, but Booth caught sight of a slightly distraught look as she closed her eyes again. He only prayed that the three day overdue baby would come soon. He was starting to have the same dreams.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

One reviewer said that they were too short, but these are supposed to be short, little one shots. So, sorry for the dissapointment, if I decide to write a longer one, either alert me or I'll tell you about it.

To the reviewer who mentioned the time in the previous chapter, I actually hadn't thought of that one yet. If it happens this season like that, you get to claim credit. :)


	4. The Name Game

This one took me a while, for some reason. But I don't know if I like it or not. Tell me what you guys think!

* * *

><p>The Name Game<p>

They had been playing the name game for a while now. While the world was full of names, Booth and Brennan, not surprisingly, couldn't decide on one.

For a boy, Booth wanted something manly _"John, Bones. John Rambo, John McClane, John Wayne, come on Bones!",_ but Brennan's motherly, girly side came out and said she wanted a cute name for her cute little boy. "_What about Benjamin? Benjamin Brennan-Booth. We can call him Benjy." _Booth vetoed that one quickly.

For a girl, Brennan wanted a unique, meaningful name.

"_Huberta, Booth. It means a beautiful mind. Why aren't you saying anything, it's a pretty name." _

Booth also vetoed that one, claiming _"It sounds like Hubert, baby. It's an old man's name." _

"_It's the feminine form of Hubert, Booth. Of course it sounds like Hubert."_ Booth ignored that comment, and stuck to his preference of names, a charming and endearing name for his baby girl, like Annabelle.

Brennan used her veto for that one. _"No way in Hell, Booth." _

They scoured baby name books and websites, each searching for the perfect name for their perfect baby.

"_I quite like Samantha. Sam Brennan-Booth. No, actually I don't like that."_

"_Good. I went to high school with a girl named Samantha. At our reunion a couple years later, she was Samuel."_

Neither could find a name that they both liked enough.

"_What about Luke? I've always liked that name."_

"_What is it with you and your attraction to naming our kid after a movie character? I suppose you also like Darth Vader?"_

"_Luke Skywalker was not just a movie character, Bones. And how do you even know _Star Wars?"

It seemed that they would never find a name; Brennan was beginning to give up when her father visited her one day.

"_I don't know why you're having such a hard time with this, Tempe."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I guess I just assumed that if you had a girl, you'd name her Christine."_

He left her thinking hard about the name. That night, Brennan proposed the idea to Booth.

"_Booth?"_

"_I'm still saying no to Huberta, Bones. There is no way you will ever be able to convince me."_

"_I – I find that I want to name her Christine. If we have a girl, I mean. For a boy, maybe Christian."_

"_After your mother?"_

"_Yes. And I know that Christine wasn't her real name, but Ruth wasn't my mother. Christine was my mother, for a while at least. I don't really care that we'd be naming her after a bank robber, despite our professions. And I –"_

"_Babe, you don't have to explain. I understand. And I think it would be wonderful."_

With a first name finally chosen, Booth and Brennan went to work on middle names. Booth liked Elizabeth, but Brennan vetoed. _"Christine Elizabeth Brennan-Booth is entirely too long of a name, Booth."_

"_My mother's middle name was Mab. I kind of like it."_

"_Do you know what Mab means, Booth? The intoxicating one."_

"_Forget that name."_

Booth was pretending to work diligently at his desk one day, while he was actually looking at baby names on the Internet. He was beginning to wrap it up when he scrolled a little farther through the H names.

"_Bones, I found the perfect middle name. It fits us so well!"_

"_Alright, what is it?"_

"_Huette."_

"_Huette. Christine Huette. It's unique, that's for sure."_

"_It means mind and heart Bones. Brain and heart, mind and heart, it's the same thing really."_

" _. . ."_

"_Brain and heart, Bones. You're brain, I'm heart, and our baby is both."_

"_Christine Huette Brennan-Booth. It's still very long, but I guess that doesn't really matter. I really like it, Booth. Brain and heart."_

* * *

><p>So? Did you like the formating? or was it too weird? It was very different from everything I've ever written, so it was a little experiment for me.<p>

I forgot to mention earlier that I'll also take suggestions from you guys. If you want to see something, I'll take your ideas.


	5. Sunflower Seed

I know this one is SUPER short, but I can't get this conversation out of my head. I can't think of anything else to go along with it either, so here it is. This is the first one with Brennan and Angela, no Booth, although the conversation is about him . . .

* * *

><p>"Look, Bren, I know we already talked about <em>that <em>night and you said you wouldn't tell me anything else, but I just have to know one more thing."

Brennan looked up from her desk as Angela stood in her office doorway and sighed, "Yes, Angela?"

Angela gave a slightly impish smile and sauntered into the office. "If Sully was Peanut . . ."

Brennan's corner of her lip quirked up as she thought of an appropriate name.

"Sunflower seed."

* * *

><p>What did you think? I've always imagined Angela asking this question, even if there's a line that she can't cross with Booth's Christian views. But hey, it sure makes a cute story. Remember, read and review, and I take suggestions if anyone's got them! :)<p>

And who saw that promo? CUTE! I can't wait for the season now. I've also heard we might be getting another promo soon . . . ?


	6. Safe

Hi. I hope you still remember this story. :) I also hope you don't hate me. So. It's been almost four months. Sorry. :) But to make up for it, I hate this chapter AND another one shot, entitled Just Fine. It's about after Booth gets Broadsky, after Vincent's goodbye thing. Relationshhip stuff ensues for Booth and Brennan. It's pretty cute, if I don't say so myself! :) I hope you like this one, it's a little different than anything I've written.

* * *

><p>Safe<p>

The bright sun shone in on a man and woman. The woman's head rested on the man's bare chest, he ear pressing to where she could hear the steady thump of his beating heart. In her sleep, this comforted her, to know that he was alive, that their night together was real. His arm was relaxed, wrapping itself around her exposed hip and holding her to his body, as if making sure she wouldn't leave him in the night. The single sheet covered only half of their bodies, presenting their entangled legs to the morning sun.

It was ironic, really, the bright sun and the soft smiles on their faces. It contrasted harshly with reality, the danger that lurked on the streets. The man and woman didn't know if either would be alive at the end of the day; safety was something they didn't have today. Her usual assurance of security disappeared only hours ago when her favorite intern was shot and killed in front of herself and her partner, the man who usually she felt so incredibly safe around. Now she didn't know when should would be able to be safe again.

The man woke slowly, the sun shining though the half-closed blinds to his eyes. He groaned softly and shifted an inch to the left, removing himself and his partner from the harsh light. She stirred, but he ran his free hand through her hair and she quieted. He gazed at her relaxed features, pleased that she was resting. He lay next to her for a few minutes until his alarm blared through the serene room. Her eyes blinked open and he looked down at her, a smile gracing his handsome features.

"We have to get up."

She nodded, agreeing, but neither made any movements to rise. It wasn't until the snooze on the obnoxious alarm clock sounded again that they rose. Both the man and woman's movements were slow. She gathered the clothes she wore to bed the previous night and pulled them on and he shuffled to his shower.

"I'll stop at your apartment on the way in. Help yourself to any food."

She nodded and turned to his kitchen, knowing exactly where he kept everything after almost eight years of knowing the man. She quietly fixed them toast and cleaned fresh strawberries, placing them in a small bowl on his counter. By the time she was done, he was out of his shower and halfway dressed. His shirt hung open and his tie fell over his neck. They ate quietly; the silence was comfortable, she knowing that he needed to focus and he knowing that she needed time to think and process.

The finished their small breakfast, he buttoned his shirt, tied his tie, and grabbed his suit jacket. She gathered her things and they were out the door, moving quickly to his car. The ride to her apartment was uneventful. He walked her to her apartment, his sniper skills on alert. She unlocked her door and he dead bolted it behind them. For once, she didn't tease him about his over protectiveness.

He turned on the news as she showered and prepared for their day. Unsurprisingly, the first headline he heard described yesterday's killing at the Jeffersonian. A picture of Mr. Nigel-Murray was projected on the screen. He was flipping through the channels when she appeared behind him.

"Are you ready?" Her soft voice floated to his ears.

He nodded and turned off the TV, speaking lowly, he asked her, "Are you?"

Knowing the double meaning behind his question, she shrugged.

"I don't know yet."

They walked quickly back to his SUV and he drove to the Jeffersonian. He pulled into the parking garage and got out of the car with her. She didn't comment on him walking her in, knowing that he needed to know she was safe before he could focus on the task at hand. He noted the extra security around the building, and even more in the forensic lab. The platform was roped off with crime scene tape and he steered her away from the offending area. Lab techs stared at the couple and he glared at them. She, for once, was glad he was such an Alpha-male. She unlocked her office and they walked in.

She let out a long sigh and sat behind her desk, letting her head fall into her hands.

"I have to go."

She looked up at him, his hard body leaning alongside her door frame. Nodding, she stood and walked over to him, pulling him into a long hug. She rested her head against his chest, again listening to his steady heart beat. His arms wrapped themselves around her small body, holding her to him.

She spoke quietly, "Please be safe. Don't be a hero. He's not worth your life."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, "I promise."

She nodded again, "Okay. You have to get to the Hoover."

They released each other and he pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"Be careful," she whispered into his lips.

"I'll pick you up later. Don't leave unless I call you." She nodded and he was pleased that she listened to him.

He turned and walked out of the Jeffersonian, ready to concentrate.

* * *

><p>So, technically, this counts as a pre-parenthood one, casue we just KNOW that they had sex that night and that's the night she got pregnant. It has to be. So, was it good? I kind of really like it. A lot. :) I hope the end wasn't too drawn out, but I get the feeling that they wouldn't want to leave one another that morning. Review, please! I really want to know what you guys think. Or at least, how many of you are still sticking with me. :)<p> 


	7. Touch

I have another one! Three stories in like, four hours! YES!

So, this one really has no point. I got the idea from nattylovesjordy. Go check her out, cause she's amazing. Read all of her stuff. It's crazy good. Review please! :)

* * *

><p>Touch<p>

Now that they were together, Booth relished the fact that he could touch her. If they were I the SUV, he could take her hand. He could wrap an arm around her hip as they walked through the Jeffersonian. In bed, he could grab her around the waist, pulling her body closer to his. And the only thing better than getting to touch her, was the fact that she _loved _it. There were no long, one sided conversations about Alpha-male tendencies, and no slaps to his arm as he moved closer to her. He decided that it was one of the things he loved most about their relationship.

She lay on her still-flat stomach, the thin sheet covering only her buttocks as she slept. The midnight moon shone high in the sky, the light pouring in the open window. A slight airy summer breeze floated in the room, ruffling the sheet lightly. Booth was half awake next to her, not wanting to miss the moment. Her head was turned to face him and he was elated at her relaxed smile. One arm rose and his fingers trailed down her toned back. The moon gave her skin a shimmery color and he wished he had a camera to take a picture. He ran one finger over her exposed cheek, loving the rosy color that still remained.

She stirred and opened one eye to look at her partner. He gave her a small smile and pulled her body to rest on his. One of her hands smoothed over his chest, coming to a stop on his hip. He grinned; she loved touching him too.


	8. New Year's

okay, so this is totally cheesy and way too cutesy for my liking, but I had an idea and ran with it. Have a safe and happy New Year's!

* * *

><p>"One minute until 2012, everybody! Grab your date and a drink!" Angela's voice rang out over the loud music. Brennan turned, peering around her shoulder to find Booth.<p>

"Bones, here," He popped up in front of her and she took the champagne glass out of his hand.

She looked at him curiously, "Um, Booth? I'm pre – "

"Kiddie drink, Bones. White grape juice."

She spoke softly, "Oh."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, careful to not jostle his drink and spill it on her pretty dress. "This is our first New Year's with each other."

She draped her arms around his neck, "What? No, it's not, Booth. We've spent several New Year's with each other throughout our partnership. Only the past two years we've celebrated separately."

He cringed, remembering how he spent last year's New Year's; he also recalled that he had no idea how Bones had spent her New Year's Eve. Skipping over his thoughts, he shook his head, "I mean _together_ together, Bones.

"Oh! You mean this is the first New Year's we've been having sex for the majority of the year."

"I – yeah, Bones. Sure. But the point is, is that I get to kiss you in, oh, twenty seconds."

"Well, you could kiss me right now."

He grinned at her logic, "At the stroke of midnight, baby. Every year, for 50 years to come."

She too smiled and pulled his head closer to hers, listening to the countdown.

"_Ten!"_

"Don't call me baby."

"_Nine!"_

"Ah! I was so close! One of these days, Bones. You'll be okay with it."

"_Eight!"_

"I highly doubt that."

"_Seven!"_

He brought their foreheads together, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"_Six!"_

"I love you, Booth."

"_Five!"_

I love you, Bones. Always."

"_Four!"_

"Happy New Year."

"_Three!"_

"Happy New Year, baby."

"_Two!"_

She glared at him softly, "What? Maybe I was talking to the baby."

He smiled at her and the playful glare evaporated.

"_One! Happy New Year!"_

She pulled his lips to hers, sharing a kiss promising a wonderful 2012 to come.


End file.
